Various forms and types of endotracheal tubes are known within the art. Many improvements have been made to such tubes which are the subject of numerous patents.
Endotracheal tubes are tubes which are inserted into the trachea which connects the larynx and the bronchi in the human body. Typically, these tubes are used by anesthesiologists in the application of an inhalation anesthetic. Endotracheal tubes are also used in facilitating the breathing of a patient while the patient is under anesthesia by keeping the airway open.
Prior art endotracheal tubes were originally constructed from rubber body portions having metal fittings such as adapters and connectors. More recently, however, such tubes have been constructed out of synthetic resinous materials such as polyethylene or polypropylene. These materials have the advantage that they are easily sterilizable by ethylene oxide, inexpensive and disposal after use. However, prior art endotracheal tubes made from rubber or synthetic resinous compounds are flammable and can catch fire during procedures in which medical laser beams are utilized in the vicinity of the distal end of the tube.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an endotracheal tube made of metal which will eliminate the possibility of fire during procedures utilizing a laser beam. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metal endotracheal tube having a spring biased distal end to facilitate positioning of the tube through the larynx into the trachea.